A Vampire Lies in these 3 girls ~Chu!
is the first episode of Rosario + Vampire; The Next Big Vampires. Summary A human named Courtney Hēisè had just arrived at Yokai Academy. She learns it's a school for monsters, and says that it has to be a mistake. But, overnight, one of the students, Moka Akashiya, a S-class vampire a.k.a. Shinso, walks up to her while she's asleep to introduce herself, but ends up biting her. Then, Courtney becomes a Shinso. She meets Chris Kimochi, a Succubus, and Jamie Roberts, a vampire. Lila Henson, a Yuki-onna who once attended, attacks Jamie and Courtney. Chris takes off her seal and reveals her true form, Keira Kimochi, who defeats Lila. Introduction to these Characters: Courtney Hēisè, Chris Kimochi/Keira Kimochi, Jamie Roberts, Lila Henson Characters *Courtney Hēisè *Chris Kimochi *Keira Kimochi *Moka Akashiya *Jamie Roberts *Lila Henson 'Episode' 'Part 1' (A black haired girl is standing in front of a school. It's her first day) Black haired girl: Well... I guess this is it..... (walks inside) Brown haired girl: (runs and bumps into the black haired girl) Ow! Black haired girl: Ow.... Brown haired girl: (notices her glasses are cracked) Great! You broke my glasses! Black haired girl: I'm sorry.... (gives the girl pink glasses here) Here. Brown haired girl: (puts them on) Wow! Thanks! My name's Christiana! But everyone calls me Chris! Courtney: I'm Courtney. I'm new to Yokai Academy. Chris: So, Courtney, what kind of Y- (claps her hands over her mouth) Courtney: Eh? Chris: Never mind. Let's get to our dorms. Bye! (runs off) Courtney: Huh.....strange kid..... (checks her watch) OH SHOOT! I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!! (runs into dorm 670) (A few minutes later) Teacher: Welcome, class! Just so you know, Yokai Academy is a school or monsters, and all monsters must remain in their human forms. Courtney: (screams) (thinks: Great! Am I really in a school full of monsters? But, if so....) (Flashback) Chris: My name's Christiana! But everyone calls me Chris! (Flashback ends) Courtney: (thinks: Chris is a monster!) Oh.... (faints) (That night) (A pink-haired girl walks into Courtney's room while she's asleep) Pink haired girl: Guess that's her.... (leans towards Courtney's ear) She'll met me in her dream.... Hello, I'm Moka. (falls) Aaaaah! (her fangs touch Courtney's neck and ends up biting her) Wow..... (lets go Courtney's neck) I-I've sucked blood from Tsukune several times, but I've never bit anyone in my life.... 'Part 2' (The next morning) Chris: WHAT?!?!?! You think I'm a vampire?!?!? That's silly. A Succubus isn't a vampire. (claps her hands over her mouth, realizing what she just said) I'm dead! Courtney: Chris, that's funny. I had this dream that I was bitten by this pink-haired vampire named Moka, who said I'll meet her in the dream. But you're a Succubus? Chris: (nods, but then noticed bite marks on Courtney's neck) C-Courtney....Your neck.... Courtney: (looks and screams) It wasn't a dream! Definetly not a dream! I'm gonna find that girl! (stomps off) Chris: (facepalm) Why did this 11-year-old get enrolled in a highschool? (With Courtney) Courtney: Now, where is she....? (spots a different pink-haired girl who looks an awful lot like Moka) Hey, there she is! (stomps towards her) So, you bit me last night in my sleep, eh? Pink haired girl: What on earth are you talking about? I am a Shinso vampire, but I didn't bite you. (claps her hand over her mouth, too) I'm SO gonna get kicked out! Courtney: But you look and sound like her. You're lying, are you? Pink haired girl: Shut up! Courtney: So, that's a no, is it? Pink haired girl: Yup, it's a no. Name's Jamie! Courtney: I'm Courtney. Listen, Jamie, if you don't tell me where Moka is, I oughta- Boy: HEY, LOOK!!!! IT'S MOKA!!!!! Jamie: There. Now you're not gonna kick my butt, are you? Courtney: Shut it! Shh! (Moka walks down the hall as all the boys stare at her) Moka: Please, please! I have a boyfriend! (spots Courtney and points at her) HEY, LOOK!!! IT'S THAT KID I BIT LAST NIGHT!!!! (runs towards her) Courtney: Eh....? (backs up) Moka: I'm so, so, so, SO sorry! Courtney: It's okay, Moka. Moka: Seriously....Courtney, is it? I HAD to introduce myself! I think I was too close to your ear..... Courtney: Really, Moka! It's okay! Chris: (runs towards them) Hey, what'd I miss? Moka: Nothing, Chris! (Meanwhile, another pink haired girl is looking inside and saw the 4 girls) ???: Courtney, Chris, Moka, Jamie. These girls will face their deaths soon. Because Lila will kill them! (breaks the window and comes in) Jamie: L-Lila! Moka: You know that girl? Jamie: From elementary school. I defeated that Yuki-onna. Lila: That's right. Since then, Lila swore for revenge. Since she graduated from Yokai Academy last year, it's revenge time! (it starts snowing, and she transforms into her Yuki-onna form) Hua! (attacks Jamie and Courtney. Courtney yanks off Moka's seal) Moka: (gasp) Courtney.... (transforms into Inner-Moka) Chris: Jamie onee-chan! Courtney onee-chan! Well, I'd better transform, too. I won't like it, but I have no choice! (takes off her seal, and transforms into her Succubus from, Keira) Keira: Moka! Let's do it! Inner Moka: (nods) Part 3 Lila: (grins evilly) You silly girls! You'll never defeat Lila! Inner Moka: You'll see.... (kicks Lila in the face) Lila: Waaaah! (flies up in the air and hits a tree) Ow.... Keira: (grabs Lila by the shirt) If you dare attack my friends again.......... (throws Lila out of the way) you will pay even more! Lila: Th-that girl..... Keira: Hah! (punches Lila up across the face, sending her flying) Lila: Aah! (dissappears) Inner Moka: We did it today, but I know she'll be back. (grabs her seal from Courtney) (After a while, Courtney and Jamie wake up) Chris: Courtney onee-chan! Jamie onee-chan! Moka: You're awake! Jamie: Chris? You called us "onee-chans"? "Onee-chan" means "older sister". Chris: This Succubus is only 11, but somehow, I got here! Courtney: How confusing...... Chris: Anyway, I wonder how many interesting adventures will happen at Yokai Academy. End of episode Category:Episodes Category:Christina's stuff Category:Episodes of Rosario + Vampire; The Next Big Vampires